Remember when we were little
by Aki-chann
Summary: Hikari is just a little girl at this time, but even little kids can get into big adventures. An Ikarishipping Fanfic
1. The first day

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Pokemon.

Summary- The first chapter, this is back when Hikari was a little girl, if you hadn't read the summary for the whole story, but it's not much…

* * *

"Hikari, am I right? Ohayou Gozaimasu," Her teacher greeted her when she walked in through the door. 

"Yes, Ohayou Gozaimasu, Ms. Mayuki-chan-sensei?" Hikari replied sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Her teacher nodded and gave Hikari a pleased smile, she seemed very nice. Hikari walked past her teacher and to her table, where all her friends sat chatting playfully.

"Hikari-san, you're finally here!" her friend Tsuki waved to her from the other side of the table.

"Tsuki-chan, what time is it?" Hikari asked looking around the room for a clock.

"The clock is broken, and it is…8:25," said a girl behind her in a snotty voice.

Hikari turned around to see who it was, and to her surprise it was a new girl. Her hair was a dark brown with almost blonde streaks running down to the tip of her hair; it was long and beautiful and looked very healthy. She looked into her face and she noticed she was a somewhat pale girl with glistening blue eyes that gave her a cold look, she looked absolutely beautiful to Hikari and made her anxious to be her friend. The girl turned back around in a rude princess like way with her nose in the air and continued with her work.

Today was the first day in second grade for everyone, except for that one boy who was pulled back and the fifth grade helper who was in the room answering the questions of curious little second graders. Hikari got up and walked to the girl at the table behind her who was sitting all alone.

"Hajimemashite, my name's Hikari," Hikari said smiling waiting for the girl to respond. She didn't say anything, but just stared across the room. Hikari tried to see what was so fascinating across the room, that she wouldn't pay attention to Hikari. It was another new kid; he was also sitting alone near the cubbies. Her had purple hair and wore baggy clothes, but Hikari couldn't get a good look at his face because he was turned around.

"My names Hikari," Hikari said a little louder.

The girl turned her head disgustingly and looked her up and down. Hikari was trying to figure out what she was looking at; her clothes weren't too disgusting and ugly right? For the first day Hikari wore a light blue spaghetti strap tank top with a cute smiling sun on it, an amazingly clean white skirt that almost went to her knees, dirty, old sneakers that she had to wear no matter how much she begged her mom for new shoes, sky blue and white striped socks that went a little past the middle of her legs, an adorable strawberry clip to keep her blue hair out of her eyes, and she wore her short hair in two little pigtails.

"Masumi, my name's Masumi," She said disgustingly. Masumi got up and left her seat.

Hikari decided she was too mean to be friends with and went to the boy who was sitting alone, to meet him. She walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He slowly turned around and looked at her. He seemed like a nice person, but he looked very serious.

"Hajimemashite, my name is Hikari!" She said smiling.

"Uh, Shi-Shinji," He said nervously looking away from her.

"Want to come and sit with me and my friends?" Hikari asked jovial like.

"No," He said suddenly serious, he turned around and went back to drawing a picture.

"Okay, then I'll sit with you here," Hikari said plopping herself onto a little wooden chair next to Shinji. He looked at her quickly and blushed then turned his head away so she couldn't see. Hikari peered at what he was drawing; Shinji immediately noticed and pulled his arms over it.

"Can I see?" Hikari asked trying to get a peek.

"No" Shinji said in a nagging sort of voice.

"Please??" Hikari begged tugging at his arms a little.

Shinji pushed her away a little, he kept pushing her back, and suddenly he stopped, picked up his picture, and ripped it up. He left it on the ground with out a word and walked away. Hikari stood there stunned.

"Hikari-chan, please take a seat," Ms. Mayuki-chan-sensei asked politely.

Hikari nodded, she picked up the ripped up pieces of the picture and took a seat next to a girl with dark black hair. Hikari didn't remember seeing her here last year, she guess she must have been a new kid. Normally Hikari would have greeted the girl cheerfully but she was tired of making new friends for today. Hikari stared at the two pieces of paper trying to figure out how she was going to put it back together.

"Alright class, welcome to second grade. I can see that a lot of you are excited for what will happen this year, and I can't wait either, but first, let's make some friends, we'll introduce each other, I'll start. My name is Mayuki Azuma, You may call me Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei, I am 23 years old, and this is my first year of teaching. Okay who wants to go next?" Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei asked looking around the class. Everyone's hand shot up except for Shinji and Hikari's.

"Alright, what about…you," Ms Mayuki-chan-sensei said pointing to the girl next to Hikari who had her hand high up in the air and it looked as if she was about to fall off her seat. The girl slowly walked up to the front of the class next to Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei. Hikari was relieved that she didn't have to ask her for her name.

"M-My name i-is S-sora, I-I am s-seven years old, a-and I am new at this school," Sora said nervously, her hands were shaking and her knees looked as if they were about to give up on her.

"Very, good Sora-chan, I'll let you pick the next person to come up," Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei said smiling.

Sora pointed to Masumi, who was sitting way in the back with a bunch of people surrounding her. Masumi sighed and got out of her seat and walked gracefully to the front of the room. Hikari just then noticed she was wearing very expensive chlothes. She wore a short puffy pink dress with pure white stockings and shiny pink shoes that clicked loudly every time they hit the ground, her pretty hair was put into a messy bun that made her look even more elegant then needed she had a black beret atop her head and she wore a short fur coat to go along. She stood next to Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei looking obnoxious but a lot of the girl admired her from afar. Hikari looked at her in disgust and immediately thought she was a spoiled brat.

"My name is Masumi, I am 7 years old and four months. This is my first year here and I have already made lots of friends," Masumi said in a snotty voice looking back at a bunch of the most popular girls in the whole grade. She smiled this 'enchanting' smile and walked back to the table she was previously sitting at.

"Ah, wait Masumi chan, pick someone to go up next," Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei said.

"Of course," Masumi said pointing to Hikari.

"Me?" Hikari questioned pointing to her self.

"What do _you_ think?" Masumi said in a rude voice.

Hikari slowly got out of her seat and went up to the front slowly. She felt all eyes fall on her and started to get dizzy and hot.

"My name is Hikari, I am seven years old and This is my third year here including kinder garden, and I already have lots of friends and I want to make even more this year," Hikari said smiling. She looked around the room at everyone and noticed that sore was staring at her smiling.

"Fantastic," Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei said.

Hikari pointed at Shinji to come up, but it seemed as if he wasn't paying attention. Shinji finally looked up and saw Hikari pointing at him. He stood up and walked over to Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei. Hikari went to get seated next to Sora when the principal stepped in and everyone turned their head towards the door.

"Hello second grade," The principal said, it was a woman.

The principal walked up to Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei and whispered something in her ear. Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei nodded and listened carefully.

"Oh, yes of course," Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei said standing up.

"Class, we have to get to art, we will finish up when we get back, I'm sorry Shinji you'll be the first one when we get back okay?" Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei said. Shinji nodded.

"Alright class, line up," Ms.Mayuki-chan sensei said pointing to the door. Everyone got up and ran towards the door wanting to be first in line. The class walked single file down the hall to the art room. They walked up the stairs and to the second floor following Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei.

"Here we are class, have fun," She said letting them into the room. Everyone walked in admiring the room and all it's changes. They took their seats at several of the tables and waited for the art teacher. Hikari sat next to Masumi and Sora at the table in the back of the room near the windows. Shinji was sitting across from Hikari and Masumi staring out the window while Masumi gazed and Shinji. Then the door from the front of the room creaked open and a woman in about her 30s walked out and greeted the class.

"Welcome class, I am Mrs.Emi-sana. Today will be free day and you can use what ever you want in the room to make your works of art, except for the clay," Ms.Emi-sana said happily sitting down at her desk in front of the chalk board. Hikari and Sora went to the corner where all the paper, pencils, and crayons and markers were. They took back a bucket of markers and a lot of paper. Sora looked though the papers to find a color she wanted and they all slipped out of her hand and onto the ground. Hikari and Sora laughed loudly and worked together to pick everything up. They sat back down and looked around at their supplies. Masumi was still sitting busy gazing a Shinji and occasionally, his work.

"Masumi-chan, would you like some markers?" Hikari tried to ask nicely.

"No," Masumi said pushing the markers to Hikari and Sora and if it was a bucket of poop. She gave the two a "get away from me you freaks" glare and turned her attention back to Shinji.

"Hmph!" Hikari turned and started to draw a flower.

"Oh, Shinji-kun you're such a good artist, will you draw a picture of me please?" Hikari said to bug Masumi.

"Gasp! No Shinji-kun draw a picture of me!! I look much prettier then her!!" Masumi suddenly cried standing up.

"What?! You are NOT," Hikari said standing up and glaring at her. Masumi glared back and you could practically feel the intense hate between the two girls. Shinji looked up at the two like they were idiots, he picked his picture up and showed it to them without saying a word. The two snatched it from his hand and looked at it. It was a picture of Sora sitting and drawing. The two looked at Sora. Hikari Laughed but Masumi stormed off.

"Class, it's time for lunch! Let's line up, and then you guys will go out for recess," Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei said closing the book she had in front of her and standing up next to the door. The class cheered and went to the door and lined up immediately. Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei lead them to the lunch room and dropped them off there. Sora and Hikari stepped into line behind a bunch of boys. Masumi and Shinji were at the end of the line. Masumi had been fuming and rude towards Hikari and Sora ever since art; well she was always rude to Hikari. The two girls got their lunch and sat down at a table near the back of the room. They took a few bites of their lunch and started to talk like they had never talked before. Shinji walked past them and sat at the table in front of them, with of course Masumi trailing behind. Hikari and Sora wasn't paying attention and Masumi took advantage of this moment. Masumi pretended to trip and kicked Hikari's chair and made her coke on the milk she was sipping Hikari spit it back out and coughed madly.

"Oops, Sorry," Masumi said in a cutesy brat sort of way and continued walking.

"Hey! What was that all about?!" Sora jumped up and got in the way of Masumi and her little posse.

"Excuse me, but I need to get through," Masumi said looking at her disgustingly pushing her aside.

Sora stomped on her foot making her shout and jump back.

"Oops, Sorry," Sora mimicked and sat back down across from Hikari.

"Y-you, UGHH!!" Masumi spun around and walked away.

"Arigatou Sora," Hikari said coughing.

Hikari looked up and Sora and smiled, she looked past Sora and saw Shinji smiling at her.

* * *

Wow that was…strange, hope you guys liked it Plz Review!!

Thanks To ikarishippyFan0624/Iris inspiring me to write an ikarishipping fanfic ♥


	2. New Kid

Disclaimer – I do not own any Pokemon characters, but Masumi, Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei, Sora, and Mrs.Emi-sana are mine. You can use the characters if you have my permission thanks a bunches.

Summery – WOOT Chappy 2 well last time Hikari and Masumi developed a sort of a hate against each other, with obviously, Sora on Hikari's side and Masumi's little posse on her side, what about Shinji? You ask, well, you'll see, A NEW PERSON JOINS THE CREW!! Who could it be? You'll just have to read on to find out…Enjoy!

* * *

"Oyasumi nasai Hikari dear," Her mother kissed her across the forehead and flicked off the lights.

"Oyasumi nasai mommy," Hikari responded in a fake sleepy voice. It was Hikari's bedtime now, but she wasn't quite ready to go to sleep.

"Mommy?" Hikari whispered to the darkness half expecting her not to respond.

"Yes honey?" Her mother's respond startled her a bit.

"May I please stay up a little longer tonight?" Hikari begged hugging her raggedy teddy bear that she named Suzu, even though it had noting to with the bear whatsoever.

"Honey, you have school tomorrow, you'll be really tired," Her mother replied.

"Okay mommy, I'll go to sleep," Hikari said closing her eyes.

-- -- -- -- --Intermission-- -- -- -- --

"_Hello Hikari," Someone said in a nasty voice._

_Hikari looked around the room and she noticed she was in the classroom, she must have been daydreaming the whole way to school. Hikari tended to do that. She continued looking around the room until she found Masumi standing on top of Hikari's desk._

"_HEY! GET OFF MY DESK!!" Hikari cried running up to her desk._

_Masumi obeyed and immediately climbed off her desk and walked to the side of the room. There stood Shinji and Sora. Shinji was standing there with a blank look on his face. While Sora was glaring straight at Hikari, her face expression was as if saying "How can you do this Hikari?" Masumi jumped up in front of Shinji and threw her arms around his neck._

_Hikari shouted stomping over to Shinji and Masumi. Hikari tore Masumi away from Shinji and stood directly between them blocking Masumi and Shinji._

"_What are you doing!?" Masumi paused for a second._

_Hikari looked over to Sora, her eye's begging for help, but Sora, just turned her back to the three who were feuding quite loudly._

"_Ha! So you like Shinji too huh?_

"_Huh?" Hikari stared at her in confusion. Did Masumi think that Hikari liked Shinji? Hikari mealy ripped the two apart because she thought that Shinji would hate it and didn't want Shinji to get mad at her for just standing there_

"_Grrr, FINE! THEN WE"LL SEE WHO GET"S SHINJI FIRST," Masumi said suddenly disappearing. _

"_Wait what?" Hikari tried to grab Masumi's arm, which evaporated in her hand. Suddenly everything around her disappeared and went pitch black, then Hikari fell, and she kept falling and falling no matter where she reached she couldn't find anything to hold onto._

Hikari's eyes flicked open and she immediately sat up like a spring had pushed her. It was very dark in her room, and all that served as a night light were the street lamps outside. Beads of sweat rolled down Hikari's brow, and tears dripped from her eyes. She realized that the deal was all a dream, more like a night-mare. Hikari wiped her tears and sweat off with her pajama's sleeve, which was covered in little yellow ducks. She pushed her blue hair out of her face and let her head fall into her pillow.

'Oh my gosh, d-do I like Shinji…? Oh no, he can never hear of this, no, NO ONE will ever hear of this, well, except for maybe Sora, oh no wait, maybe, I shouldn't tell anyone…,' Hikari thought remembering the night-mare she woke from. She suddenly felt guilty, for tearing Masumi and Shinji apart, and shouting in Masumi's face. Her thoughts soon drifted and she faded into a light sleep.

* * *

Her alarm clock brought her from a nap to snapping awake at the first beep. Hikari jumped out of bed not bothering to make the sheets and ran to the bathroom before her older sister got to it. But, too late, her sister was already inside humming a strange song that sounded like a chainsaw to Hikari.

"Nee-san" Hikari whined banging on the door.

"Just a minute Hikari," Her sister replied.

Hikari gave up on banging on the door and decided to go down stairs to prepare breakfast.

"Mom," Hikari called out to her busy mother.

"Yes Hikari dear?" Her mother said sticking her head out from behind the newspaper.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" Hikari said smiling.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu dear," Her mom said laughing.

Her mother set the news paper down and walked over to Hikari kissed her on the cheek, and continued to the stove.

Hikari climbed into the seat and stared down at the front cover of the newspaper. It said in bold letters "The second richest family in Japan moves into town" and it showed a picture of Masumi and her parents standing to each side of her. Hikari was disgusted, she got out of the seat and walked back to the bathroom which was now vacant. Hikari went inside and humidity was so strong she got a headache. She stepped onto the little stool by the sink and plucked her toothbrush from the cup and started to brush. While brushing she stared into the mirror at her reflection, she saw an average 7 year old girl with dark blue hair and bright blue eyes. Masumi however, was much different, she was amazing according to Hikari, so amazingly evil that is. She spit out the toothpaste like she was spitting on Masumi, rinsed her mouth and went to fix her bed.

* * *

Hikari waited at the bus stop for 2 or 3 minutes before the bus came to a screeching start in front of her and the other kids waiting at the stop, all eagerly chatting away with their friends. When Hikari stepped onto the bus she tiptoed to see over everyone's head and look for a empty seat where she could sit by hr self. She found one right behind the emergency exit door. She threw her backpack on the seat and sat next to the window looking out.

The bus once again came to a stop and several students stepped on. A girl stopped at Hikari's seat and asked, "Can I sit with you?"

Hikari turned to face the girl and saw it was Sora. "Of course!" Hikari said suddenly very cheerful.

Hikari moved her back pack and made space for Sora to sit. The two girls were a little quiet at first then someone threw a paper ball aimlessly and it bounced off of Hikari's head, the two started laughing so hard they almost fell out of their seats. And Hikari and Sora continued to laugh and talk all the way to school. Hikari almost told Sora about her dream, before she stopped herself.

* * *

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, girls," Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei greeted them patting their heads.

"Let's sit over there," Sora said pointing to a two person table near the window.

"Okay," Hikari agreed following Sora to the table.

Hikari rummaged through her bag for a pencil when she came across the picture that Shinji drew yesterday. Hikari felt her face start getting hot.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked looking up at Hikari for a minute.

"N-nothing," Hikari said blushing a bright red.

"Okay," Sora said in a sing-song tone of voice.

Hikari took her roll of tape out of her bag and started to tape Shinji's picture together. She stretched the tape over the two pieces of paper and slammed it down against the paper. After a few failed attempts Hikari finally got the two papers together.

Hikari looked around the room, but there was only a few students here and there. Hikari spotted Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei sitting at her desk reading at the front of the room.

"Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei?" Hikari called out shyly.

Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei looked up and motioned for Hikari to come up. Hikari did as she was told and went up to her desk..

"Yes Hikari-chan," The teacher said.

* * *

Shinji walked in the class room a few minutes before class began, almost everyone was seated at a table, and all tables were occupied. Shinji decided to sit at the table with the least people. He scanned the room, feeling that something was different. Up upon a bulletin board the picture he drew yesterday was pinned right in the middle. Shinji got up to take a closer look and saw that in the bottom right hand corner someone had written his name in small careful letters. Shinji knew who it was immediately, and a smile stretched across his face.

"Class please be seated, I have an important announcement to make," Everyone stopped their talking and turned towards Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei. Shinji carefully and quietly crept to his seat and sat down. He kept looking over to the bulletin board, he couldn't get his eyes off of the picture.

"Class, we have a new student that just moved into town yesterday and this is his first day here, please give a nice big and warm welcome to…,"

* * *

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAAA, Cliffies, oh how I loooove cliff hangers 


	3. A long flashback, no seriously

Eh, sorry 'bout the last cliff hanger, I really don't like them but I use them in my stories A LOT, he he so look forward to more cliff hangers .

WAHH, I'm sorry, I made it so obvious

* * *

Hikari rested her head on her hands looking out her bedroom window into the pouring rain. She just happened to notice that there was a sold sign in front of the house across the street from her's.

'Oh great, he just might live across the street from me…,' Hikari thought in horror.

Flashback

"_Kids, please give a big warm welcome to, Kengo!" Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei said pointing to a boy with brown hair that was styled quite differently from all the other boys._

_Everyone clapped loudly, happy that there was someone else to make friends with. But Kengo looked like he was scared out of his mind. Hikari clapped and stared at Kengo, all the while Masumi admired him and stood while clapping and cheering._

"_Alright class, let's get started shall we?" Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei said trying to get the class to settle down._

"_I have a new fun activity for you guys, it's called, show and tell!" Ms.Mayuki-chan sensei cried as if it was the most amazing thing ever._

_Hikari was very familiar with this; she had done it in kinder garden AND first grade. Some kids shouted with joy, others moaned in disappointment, Hikari was one of the kids who moaned._

"_Come on now, there's no need to ruin the fun for everyone else," she said to the kids who were disappointed._

_During reading time, Kengo came up to Hikari and Sora._

"_Uhm, can I sit with you?" Kengo asked them blushing a light pink._

"_Sure!" Sora shouted before Hikari could do any thing about it._

"_Sora!" Hikari mumbled under her breath._

"_Come on Hikari," Sora replied under her breath._

"_Sigh," Hikari looked over at Shinji who was reading in the corner, he looked up and Hikari immediately turned her head away. She looked over to her left where Kengo was sitting next to her and looked into his book._

_The words were small but the book was pretty thin, unlike the book Hikari was reading, which was pretty thick to her._

_Hikari turned her attention back to her own book and before she knew it, it was time for lunch. Sora and Hikari sat at the table they usually sat at, with Shinji of course sitting behind them. When Kengo walked up the aisle Hikari and Sora thought he was going to sit with them, but he walked past them as if they didn't exist and took his seat next to Shinji. Sora seemed very amused by the milk that she had decided to try, and was barely paying attention to what Hikari was saying. It wasn't until Hikari had enough and snatched the milk out of Sora's hands nearly making her choke._

"_Gomen Sora-chan, listen up okay?" Hikari said putting Sora's milk back down on her tray._

_Sora nodded._

"_Look at Kengo-kun and Shinji-kun,"_

_Sora turned around to face the back of Kengo's head. Kengo was talking his head off while Shinji tried to look like he was listening attentively. Hikari looked at Masumi who was sitting not too far from Shinji and Kengo. Just to get revenge on Masumi for kicking her chair yesterday Hikari picked up her tray and walked over to Shinji's table dragging Sora along with her who had a cookie stuffed in her mouth. Hikari sat right next to Shinji, and Sora sat down next to Kengo._

"_Hello, Shinji-kun," Hikari said in a devious tone looking back at Masumi with out turning her head. Masumi just noticed Hikari sitting next to him, her rage immediately went way over the top and she gave the back of Hikari's head a long hard glare. Hikari who was scooting closer and closer to Shinji to get on Masumi's nerves felt Masumi's cold glares._

_Shinji blushed a bright red, making his head looked more like a tomato with purple hair. Masumi, who couldn't handle her rage any more, left her table and sat on the other side of Shinji, who then looked disgusted and left the table leaving the two girls feuding silently. Sora and Kengo however, both having the ability to talk nonstop(like me!) talked until their throughts hurt which meant Sora would still be talking long after Kengo finally stopped. Lunch period was finally over, and everyone that sat around Sora and Kengo had a bad headache if they had not already gone to the nurse of course._

_Masumi took her bag out of the closet and started to head out the door when Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei made an announcement._

"_Class, in a few days, we'll be going on a field trip to a reserved park where we can learn all about animals and plants and wonderful nature, here are your permission slips, please have them signed and returned by Thursday, we will be going on the trip on Friday, it's time to go so I will explain more tomorrow," Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei said to every one while passing the forms out._

_Masumi took hers quickly and went out the door. Hikari sat quietly at a table with Sora, letting her do the talking for both of them._

"_O-o-o-o Hikari-chan, Hikari-chan what's your favorite color, is it purple, pink, green, orange, blue like your hair, brown, yellow, red, or black? Is it black? It's black isn't it, YES IT'S BLACK!!" Sora shouted very hyper, and speaking fast, so Hikari could barely make out what Sora babbled continuously. Finally Hikari and Sora's bus was called._

"_Come Sora-chan," Hikari said dragging her though the door way. _

_Hikari and Sora stepped on the bus and looked around for an empty seat. Near the back Hikari could see a purple haired person but could see the face, sitting next to the person was…Kengo? Hikari threw her self into a nearby empty seat and Sora followed. Hikari was the second stop, so when the bus arrived under the canopy of willow trees Hikari picked up her back pack and stepped over Sora._

"_Sayonara Sora-chan!" Hikari said waving to Sora, who waved back with a wide grin on her face. _

_Hikari stood under the street sign and watched as the bus rolled down the street. Hikari started towards home when she spotted a boy with brown hair running down her street that surprisingly resembled Kengo. Hikari stood there shocked for a few minutes before deciding to walk back home._

End of Flashback

"Hikari-chaaan," Sora called out the next morning in class when Sora came in late. Hikari was sitting in the corner with some of her old friends.

Shinji walked into the room looking around cautiously before picking his seat, sitting as far away from everyone else as he could.

"Hikari-chan, Sora-chan, could you run into the other second grade class room and ask their teacher for a few markers?" Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei asked flipping through the class grades.

"Yes, Ma'me," Hikari said getting up and walking towards the door.

Hikari and Sora roamed the halls looking for the second grade class that was inconviently located on the other side of the school.

"Hikari-chan, you'll never guess, Shinji is on our bus!" Sora said elbowing her arm.

"W-w-w-what?" Hikari stammered feeling her face get hot.

"He, he, he, Sora knows that Hikari-chan likes Shinji," Sora said her index finger up, smirking.

"I-I do not!" Hikari said her face now burning and her heart pounding in her chest.

"You don't need to lie," Sora said deviously.

"Uh… Look! There's the class," Hikari said pointing down the hall and went from a nice paced walk to a brisk jog.

The two girls opened the door slowly peering in to see if they were disturbing a class. To their surprise everyone was scattered across the room. And talking quite loudly. Hikari and Sora shyly walked in and down the aisle towards the teacher's desk. But no one was there. Hikari turned around to tell Sora but she was down near the door way, far away from Hikari. Hikari started to walked towards Sora, when some collided head on with Hikari both falling over. Hikari looked up and saw a yellow haired boy with bright copper colored eyes.

"Eh he, he, sorry," The boy said.

"It's okay," Hikari replied getting up off the floor.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here, are you from the other class? My name's Jun," Jun said holding his hand out.

"I'm Hikari," She said taking his hand.

"If You're looking for our teacher she's not here, she got called down to the office," Jun said.

"Oh, okay thanks, well I have to go now, see you later," Hikari said walking away waving.

"Bye!" Jun replied waving back.

'_hmm, she's kinda cute,'_ Jun thought a smirk appearing on his face, without knowing.

* * *

Oh noes!!! Jun and Kengo likes Hikari!!! What about Hikari?!?! Wow I just realized this is a whole bunch of shippings all at once lol hmmm light bulb flicks on he he he…

Oh and if you didn't know Jun is the yellow hair kid with the green scarf… yeah i'm sure you know him...

sorry it took so long, i tend to do a little each day until i finish so it takes a while for me to upload...

Plz review pours you milk tea thanks for reading!


	4. Field trip gone wrong

Heyo once again! Eh don't ask, well it's finally the field trip! Things are going really slow lately, and I don't want this to take too long so I'm gonna start jumping days, like it's not gonna go day by day by day… cause then there'll be hundreds of chapters… so enjoy! And I'm so so so so soooo sorry I haven't updated in so long… I've been… busy I'm sorrrrrryyyy…

Summery (forgot to do this the past few chapters XD): It's time for the second grade class field trip to the reserved park! The little kids are Paired boys and girls, and oh noes something baaad happens!

* * *

It's finally Friday, the day of the field trip, everyone has turned in their permission slips and everyone's anxious to leave.

"Hikari-chan!" Sora waved to Hikari who was chatting with Kengo and Jun who she had become good friends with. Hikari turned around and waved for her to come over. Sora, who was hyper as always skipped over to Hikari's little group.

"Jun-kun, this is Sora, Sora-chan this is Jun," Hikari said introducing her two friends.

Sora looked all around the room before taking her seat next to Jun. The class room was crammed with all three of the second grades.

"I heard Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei say we were going to be paired up boys and girl," Kengo announced to the little group.

"Oh great, but I wanted to sit with Sora," Hikari whined.

"And I wanted to sit with Hikari," Sora added in.

"I wonder who we're going to be paired up with," Jun said open mindedly.

"I be Hikari-chan wants to be paired up with shi-," Hikari covered Sora's mouth before she announced to the whole world that she liked Shinji.

"He, he don't mind Sora-chan, she gets a little crazy," Hikari said removing her hand.

Jun and Kengo looked a little upset by the fact that Hikari, only considered them as friends, no more, and no less. The four were silent for a while before Sora broke the silence.

"Gasp! Shinji-kun!!! Come sit over here!!" Sora said waving her hands insanely.

Shinji walked into the bustling room and heard someone shouting his name, he looked over in that direction and saw Sora, and he then gave her a look like she was insane.

"HEY!! DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK!!" Sora shouted stomping over to Shinji rolling her sleeves up looking like she was ready to fight. Hikari grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Sora-chan!" Hikari whispered loudly trying to keep her away from her beloved Shinji.

"How do you like that guy?!" Sora whispered back loudly.

Shinji spotted Hikari sitting there, and decided to give sitting with the 'insane' girl a try. He walked briskly over to the table hoping no one would see him.

"Gasp! Hikari-chaaan, Shinji's coming over!!" Sora exclaimed shaking Hikari by the shoulders.

"Okay, okay!" Hikari replied.

He sat right next to Kengo and an empty seat, away from everyone else.

"Kengo!" Sora called to.

He looked up.

"Change seats with Hikari," She demanded.

"W-what?" Kengo gave her a confuzzled look.

"C'mon," Sora said a little more sternly.

"O-okay…"

When Hikari heard this she looked up and gave Sora a distressed look that she didn't seem to notice. Hikari was forced to get up and exchange seats with Kengo who was still quite confused. As was Jun.

"Alright, now this is perfect, let's get on with our conversation…" Sora said finally sitting down.

"Con...ver…sation? We had a conversation?" Jun questioned dumbly.

"About the boy and girl pairings!" Kengo said obviously.

"Boy and girl pairings?" Shinji was interested now.

"Yeah, isn't that weird?" Hikari said quickly after Shinji finished.

"Uh, I guess," Shinji said shyly.

"Aw c'mon Shinji! Don't be so shy!!" Kengo shouted jumping up and shaking Shinji by the shoulders like Sora did to Hikari.

"Ha Ha Kengo I have taught you well!" Sora shouted happily with her thumbs up.

"Class! Time to get paired up!" Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei shouted clapping her hands to get everyone settled.

"Alright, how shall we start?" Jun's teacher said aloud.

"What about we call out names of our students and pair them up?" the other teacher said aloud also.

"Okay then, I'll put Hikari, Shinji, Masumi, and-" Ms.Mayuki-chan-sensei was cut off.

"My Jun; in one group," Jun's teacher said.

The four got out of their seats and headed out the door. Hikari turned to flash Sora a big smile and wave, but she got rushed to the bus by a chaperone.

"Alright kids, I'm your chaperone; and Shinji's maid, and I'll be taking you around the park when we get there," The lady in a black coat and black skirt said who was sitting in front of them had a big bright smile.

Shinji grunted and turned his head towards the window. And for once, Hikari gave up leaving Masumi with Shinji, sitting next to Jun.

For whatever reason, this feeling of gloom hung over Hikari, the whole bus ride. The bus took a sharp turn to the left, making Hikari lean closer towards the window. She peered over towards Shinji and Masumi, whom Shinji looked miserable. Shinji turned towards Hikari, who swung her head away facing her window; a car sped a red light, and was coming towards the bus, fast. Hikari suddenly froze her eyes clinging to the sight of the car coming straight towards them. In a flash the ice cold feeling of doom melted and she shouted on the top of her lungs.

"EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!!!!" Hikari screamed pulling Jun down with her.

The bus swerved and went right over the curb, luckily with trees to cushion its fall, the bus shook, as it was engulfed in deafening screams and shouts. Finally the bus screeched to a stop but the ground seemed to be shaking still. She felt arms wrap around her and pull her up from the floor.

"Are you okay?"

Hikari looked up and saw her teacher looking very scared and concerned.

"The bus was filled with second graders, and many adults, luckily no one was killed or sevearly hurt among the group, all remained fine, but the driver whom sped the light, and slammed on his brakes, causing the car flip over on its side immediately kil-"

Hikari turned the TV off not wanting another replay of the horrible feeling she got. She lay down on the couch intending merely to rest her eyes, but immediately falling into sleep.

"'Kari dear, Hikari,"

"mmm…" Hikari slowly opened her eyes and saw her mother leaning over her on the couch.

"Would you like some breakfast dear?"

"Umm sure mommy, what time is it?"

"Oh it's 10:50…A.M."

"WHAAT?!? I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!"

"Uhhh no honey, they let the second graders take the day off today"

"Oh, oh really?"

"Yes"

"Well that's just great!" Hikari said laying back down on the couch smiling.

* * *

Oh my gosh that was shorter that I thought again so sorry for the big gap between updates, I'll be sure to try to update more often. So sorry so sorry Please forgive me!! and uh please erview uh yeah :hides under desk: 


	5. Promises

Hi there my lovely readers!!! Long time since the last update eh? Uh yeah I'm truly sorry, I got a bad case of writer's block and a shit load of stress lately, but it's chapter 5 now eh? Maybe I should update a little more often… BTW!! HAPPY(LATE)HOLIDAYS!! AND HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY AS WELL!! I love you guys!!!!(no homo)( And for those ofyou messaging me, I am alive and well:DD)

* * *

Hikari got out of bed and shuffled into the hall the same old routine she went through everyday. And she was grateful for it ever since the accident on the field trip. She went through her morning routine and skipped out to the bus stop. She wait and waited for the bus and for Sora to come along to join her. Finally the bus pulls in and she steps on, and looks back expecting to see Sora running down the sidewalk, but nobody was there.

"Mr. Bus driver, Sir can we please wait for my friend to come before we leave?" Hikari looked up at the busdriver. He looked back down at her and said in a gruff voice, "Little girl go sit down". Hikari obeyed and found a seat near the front of the bus. The bus doors closed with a hiss and the driver left without picking Sora up.

- - - - - -

"Alright children it's time to take a break, but don't get too loud!"

Hikari sat down beside the windows and watched the older kids outside playing. Then Shinji came over and sat down across from her, watching the other kids too.

"Shinji! You know what? When I grow bigger like them, I'm gonna be Hikari-san, not Hikari-chan! Just think of it!" Hikari imagined herself as an adult and giggled at the thought.

"But will we all be the same when we grow up?" Shinji continued to stare out the window.

"Of course! Let's make a promise Shinji!" Hikari ran off for a second the returned with two pieces of string.

"Let's Make a promise to never change, and when we grow bigger then we'll see who kept their promise!" Hikari said handing a piece of string to Shinji.

"String?"

"Watch me, you take the string and tie a knot, then pull it really tight so it will never come uhm…un-loose! Then, tie it around the wrist of the person you're making the promise with!" Hikari tied the knotted string around Shinji's wrist leaving a little space so it wouldn't be too tight.

Hikari drew a wide smile across her face and laughed.

Shinji did the same and he tied the string around her wrist.

He looked up at her and blushed, then smiled at her.

* * *

Well hey!! That was short, yes I know, but I thought I would just do a short little cute scene to feed your hunger lol, before you eat me lol just kidding, plz review!! 


	6. The moon and stars

**SHE'S ALIVE!!**

Yes I am, I intend to update more now that schools out, and I have a whole load of free time to use. Sorry for the extremely long …gap :D

I've been getting into new Animes and Mangas(well they're new to me). My favorite so far is Code Geass, I'm only on episode seven but it seems pretty cool.

Ok onward to the chapter. (I'm sorry)

**Disclaimers**: Do _NOT_ own POKEMON!! ( boy do I wish I did)

* * *

"Huh?" Hikari tilted her head slightly to the left, her eyes looking curious, and scared at the same time. Her mother sighed and knelt down so she was eye level with her little girl.

"Sora's really sick, and she's not going to go to school," Her mother said, smiling sadly.

"So when is she gonna come back?" Hikari pressed the matter, not completely sure of herself, but completely sure she was terrified now.

"No Hikari, Sora's not going to go to school anymore," Tears brimmed Hikari's eyes.

"Is that why Sora's not at school any more? Because she's sick?"

"Yes Hikari, now get into your pajamas and into bed. She hung her head, her heart heavy in her chest. She walked slowly back to her room changed, and waited, sitting in bed for her mother to tuck her in. The door creaked open just slightly, and her mom slipped in. Hikari sunk into her pillow, her hair uncomfortable beneath her warm neck.

"Good night honey," She said, kissing her on the forehead and pulling her blanket up to her neck.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Is Sora going to die?"

"I don't know honey," There was a long silence.

"Good night mommy,"

"Good night honey," 6the door slowly creaked closed, and the only light left in the room was the dim night light, and the stars and moons outside her window, watching over her.

* * *

OH_ THE_ **DRAMA!!**

(don't kill me!!hides under her desk) Another short one to keep you satisfied, now, i promise, i shall work on the next chapter!!-tomorrow:D my cousin wants me to go watch TV with ther :S

hope you enjoyed : hands you a giant bowl of whatever you wat

plz review!!


	7. Rules are made for breaking

Stupid rules were made for breaking, and honest promises were made for keeping  
Had to type the title whole in here cause it wouldn't fit

Nonsense: Oh the story is getting so sad : I'm sorry :D

Disclaimer: I DO **_NOT_** OWN**_ POKEMON_**

* * *

"Sora?" Hikari slowly let the knob on the door turn back to it's original position. There as an eerie silence in the boring, white hospital room. Then the steady breathing of someone on the bed. Hikari made her way over slowly, watching the soft rise-and-fall movement. A black-haired head turned to face her with a tired composure.

"Hikari? What are you doing here?" The voice was weak and soft, and Hikari had to strain her ears to hear her.

"I came to visit you," Hikari's hand shook as she held out the homemade get-well-soon card. In a green crayon she drew, with great care, a drawing of two friends playing together. Sore smiled slowly, her face was extremely pale.

"Thank you Hikari," She tried her hardest to grin like she usually did. But instead she sighed, and plopped her arm back down on the white sheets, crumpling the card just a little bit.

"It's gong to be really lonely in school," Hikari said quickly, fiddling with her fingers and staring down at the linoleum floor.

"Really? What about Shinji?" Sora smiled, "Tsuki came to visit me and she said you were always playing with him," She looked at Hikari's wrists, a string tied onto each one.

"Did you make a promise with Shinji too?" Hikari's head looked up, watching Sora with curiosity. Sora slowly lifted her wrist to show the string Hikari had tied on her.

"I…"

"Do you remember the promise?" She nodded slowly, and began to cry.

- - - - - - - -

"_Sora-chan! If we want to be best friends forever we should make a promise that we'll never forget!" Sora looked up at her like she was the strangest thing she had ever seen._

"_What do you mean?" Sora asked, following Hikari as she skipped off to the art counter. She pulled a long piece of string from the roll and cut it in half._

"_What promise should we make?" Sora put her index finger on her chin, tilted her head towards the ceiling and pretended to look as if she was in deep thought._

"_Let's promise to finish school together. Then when we get married, we'll be each other's bride's maids," Sora smiled, returning to her usual posture._

"_Okay!" Hikari laughed, taking one of the strings and wrapping it around Sora's wrist, then pulling it into the tightest knot she could._

"_Now you do the same thing for me," Hikari said, holding her wrist out in front of her. Sora took the string fro Hikari's palm, and wrapped it carefully around her wrist, pulling it into a tight knot._

"_Friends forever," Sora said, sticking her pinky out in front of her._

"Best _friends," Hikari added, before watching her pinky wrap around Sora's._

- - - - - - - -

"Sora," Hikari looked up, wiping the tears away with the back of her shirt's sleeve, "Don't break your promise." Sora smiled, and held out her pinky in front of her. Hikari grinned as wide as she could behind the tears, and wrapped her pinky around Sora's.

- - - - - - - -

"Hikari-chan!" two voices called in unison for Hikari down the hall. She stopped and turned slowly and was nearly run over by Jun and Kengo.

"Happy birthday Hikari-chan," Jun panted, and held out a handful of crumpled dandelions. Hikari smiled.

"Thank yo-?"Kengo interrupted.

"Happy birthday Hikari!" He held out a handmade drawing of a girl with blue hair and a boy with brown hair holding hands, encircled by a giant pink heart.

"Oh, it looks...really neat," Hikari said, smiling nervously, "Thank you." Hikari ran away with the flowers and drawing, and she slipped them into her backpack before anybody else saw. She looked over, and saw shinji sitting on a cushion near the window.

"Shinji!" she shouted, waving from across the room. He looked up and waved back, staring her in the eyes and smiling just a little bit.

- - - - - - - - -

Shinji opened his locker, and pulled out his oversized bulky Geometry notebook out, and a piece of light blue paper fell ou of it. He slammed the locker shut, keeping his eyes on the paper. He finally bent down, and picked it up.

"Hi Shinji," A blonde girl waved to him, giving him her most dashing smile. He waved back subconciously, not saying anything. Then the bell rung and he rushe dot his next class. He tok his usualy seat, second to last, middle row. All the students around hm were either busy passing notes, giggling, sleeping, or paying attention. He slipped the blue paper out of his pocket, and slowly opened it and began to read.

_Shinji-kun,_

_Don't you remember when were second graders. When life was easy, and we thought it was hard. Can you remember when you used to think girls were the weirdest things. And the girls thought about you the same way. _

_When we'd make promises, and tie them around our wrists so we'd never forget. When the only thing that mattered was that we were laughing. And the only thing you cared about was having fun. And friends always listened to _

_you. When recess was always too short, and reading time was too long. When decisions were made by "eenie-meanie-miny-moe", goodbye only meant until tomorrow. When our mommies would tuck us in. When it was gross to _

_hold hands with a boy. And you didn't fall so in love with someone you wish you didn't. Don't forget memories, because you'll lose the one thing most precious to you, and you thought you always had. Your childhood._

_Remember when we were little,_

_Hikari-san_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOoooO  
Bet you didn't expect this kind of ending -shot-

I'm going to write a sequel, or my corpse will probably be mutilated. DD:  
I have to anyways, or the story's incomplete. X33

thank you to all my readers, i really love you... I wanted it to connect a little more to my own life, considering the only thing i remember about second grade was that i had a crush on a kid named Alex, and my teacher's name was Ms. Green  
Oh and I remembered wheni was majorly sick but my mom made me go to school, and i threw up :X worst day in my childhood life ever.

Hope you never have to throw up in school,

Your author, Ada

P.S.-Keep reading, it's good for your mind :

* * *

The world seems better when you are little, doesn't it?

* * *


End file.
